


avengers assemble - to go embarrass peter.

by turtle_bean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Big Brother Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Comic Book Science, Deaf Clint Barton, Field Trip, Gay Harley Keener, Identity Reveal, Interns & Internships, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter Parker Speaks Russian, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Secret Identity Fail, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Stark Industries, and its google translated because i dont, not really creative, the field trip trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: By then, the bus had already begun moving. Peter knew the route. Around twenty-five minutes, without traffic (at a legal speed).“Peter, unlike you, I wasn’t bitten by a spider, so I’m not a mind reader.”“Ned, keep your voice down! And you do realize I can’t read minds.”“You always know what’s going to happen before it does.”“Yeah, that’s because – goddamn it, I don’t have time for this.”“Can you just please tell me what is going on?”“I know where we’re going.”“And that’s a bad thing because?...”Peter grimaced. “We’re going home, Ned. We’re going to the tower.”---just ur average field trip trope, only peter has to stay over for three days. this is the first fanfic i ever wrote and the trope is actually what got me into fanfiction for some reason. its really fluffy, no real angst except peter being embarrassed by his found family. rated teen for language.disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or settings/universe i use in this fic - all credits go to marvel. thanks to them for making such an amazing universe!!
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 822
Collections: Peter Parker’s Field Trips





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Day Field Trip to Stark Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321019) by [Soowshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soowshie/pseuds/Soowshie). 



Peter was having a good week. Flash had been out sick and because of that, the world was a better place. Instead of feeling the constant dread of his Spidey-Sense alerting him to the danger that is his bully, he could walk down Midtown’s hallways in peace. To add to the greatness, Aunt May had received a once-in-a-lifetime nursing opportunity all the way in San Francisco, so Peter was staying at the Avengers Tower. 

It wasn’t as if it was his first time staying there. It had always pretty much been his second home, and by this point all the Avengers had adopted him. He had even finally managed to call Mr. Stark Tony, much to Tony’s enjoyment. 

Spider-Man was having a good week as well. Nothing extraordinary had happened - the spandex-clad vigilante was simply helping the elderly cross the street, arms full of groceries, or occasionally nabbing a cat down from a treetop - the usual. But Spider-Man truthfully didn’t care how large-scale his help was; it simply felt good to swing around Queens and help the little guy. 

Unfortunately, Peter has terrible luck, and when the hair on his neck stuck up on Monday morning, he knew that the good week would not be extended into the following days. 

“Hey, Penis.” 

Slowly, Peter turned around - but not before MJ could come to his rescue. 

“You know, you throw that word around an awful lot for a straight dude.” 

“What…?” Flash turned bright red and ground his teeth. 

MJ eerily maintained eye contact with Flash until he decided Peter wasn’t worth it and walked away, muttering gross things that Peter wished he couldn’t hear. 

“Uh, hey, thanks.” Peter said, looking down at his shoes. He wasn’t embarrassed that MJ constantly defended him, he was just mad at himself - mad at his stupid super strength. It was what saved all those civilians when the bus’s brakes didn’t work, but it was also what made him unable to defend himself against his bully - for fear of literally murdering the kid. 

He started to feel guilty about his annoyance of his powers, so he quickly changed the topic as he saw MJ sketching in her journal. 

“I - I’m not in crisis!” He said, his voice a bit higher than it should have been. 

“I’ve expanded,” MJ said simply, flipping the journal open to its cover page where it read ASSHAT JOURNAL in all caps. 

She then flipped through the first few pages - all different sketches of Flash from different days. He really was an asshat, wasn’t he? 

The bell rang, signifying the start of the first period. 

Classes passed by slowly that day, until finally - finally - was Aca Dec. 

This was the one saving grace of the school day. MJ was captain now, and she didn’t take any of Flash’s shit – unlike all the teachers at Midtown. 

But when Peter walked in, Mr. Harrington was smiling – he never smiled. 

“Uh, hey, Mr. Harrington – what’s - what’s up?” Peter was slightly unnerved by the man’s cheery countenance, but he thought he disguised it pretty well. 

Mr. Harrington just shook his head, and motioned for Peter to take his seat. 

Unfortunately, Flash found that time as good as any to chime in. 

“Hey, Penis – how's Mr. Stark?” 

Peter didn’t think Flash actually wanted to hear about the movie nights he had with his mentor, so he kept his mouth shut. 

A line of worry bounced across Mr. Harrington’s face, which was unusual as he usually ignored Flash’s idiotic comments. 

“Well, now that everybody’s here, may I begin?” Mr. Harrington could hardly stop smiling and Peter’s spidey-senses were going fucking insane. 

“So, you guys did amazingly at the Academic Decathalon. I’m so proud of you all. And, well, a few other people are pretty proud as well. After months of asking, our field trip has finally been approved by not only the school – but the heads of the destination. Please get these permission slips signed by tomorrow!” 

"Where are we going?” Abe asked. 

Mr. Harrington smiled again, showing all of his teeth. That was the first warning. “It’s a surprise. However, I will tell you that it will be a three-day trip starting tomorrow, so be sure to pack accordingly. Attached to your permission slips is a list of items you will not have to bring that will be provided by the destination. I know, I know, exciting. Since you did so well, you can take a free period to chat amongst yourselves instead of studying.” 

Ned immediately started rattling off a list of possible destinations into Peter and MJ’s ears while Peter daydreamed about a new idea for his web shooters that he was going to tinker with in his lab after school, while MJ seemed to be putting finishing touches on her most recent entry in the asshat journal. 

Eventually, the bell rang, and Peter ran out of school and jumped into Happy’s nondescript car. 

“How was school today, kid?” 

“Woah, you actually want to hear?” After no response, Peter began excitedly babbling. No one could resist Peter’s excited babbling. 

Eventually, they arrived at the tower. 

Peter popped into the kitchen to grab an apple. 

Clint signed something to Peter (want to spar with me?) and Peter politely declined (homework. sorry, birdbrain, maybe later). 

After a few hours of dull work, Peter ran up to Tony’s personal lab. Of course, he had his own, but he preferred to hang out with Tony. 

When he got there, Tony was deep in concentration, working on an update for Captain America’s suit. 

“Hey, Underoos.” 

“Tony! I had this genius idea for the swinging fluid!” Peter lapsed into a complicated explanation about a solution that would allow his web to be more stretchy and easier to clean up, and how he could put a different capsule in for the stronger fluid. 

Tony and Dr. Banner were the only others in the building that would have understood it, but Tony seemed genuinely impressed. 

“Wow, and all before dinner.” Tony checked his watch: 10:30 PM. “Or after dinner, I guess. Let’s put a hold on this genius, and go grab some pizza. 

After a break for pizza, the two went back into their hole and Peter started his first prototype of his new swinging fluid. 

The next thing he knew, FRIDAY was broadcasting Tony’s voice throughout Peter’s room. 

“Petey-pie! Spiderling! Kid, wake up! You’re late for your trip!” 

Peter groaned awake and checked the clock. Shit. It was 8:00 and school started in 15 minutes. 

Then Tony entered his room. “FRI, stop recording.” 

“Hey, kid. You crashed early last night, and when you stayed asleep, I brought you in here. Now, come, let me drive you over to school.” That was the second warning. 

“Private chauffeur treatment? Something’s up.” 

“I just don’t want you to miss your field trip. Oh, I signed your slip with my patent pending May Forgery. Now, let’s go, kid, hurry up.” 

Peter hurried out of bed and changed quickly. 

“Wait, Tony, I have to pack, it’s a three-day trip -” 

“I’ve got it covered.” 

Peter hurried into Tony’s car, and FRIDAY began driving much faster than the speed limit. off quickly. Ten minutes later, the car reached the high school, and Peter smiled at Tony, forgetting about what exactly the man could have meant when he said he ‘got it covered’ while there was no duffel bag in sight. That was the third warning. 

Peter rushed into the meeting room just as the bell rang.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i do not own the universe this fic takes place in, nor do i own the characters!! all credit goes to marvel

“Permission slips, please,” Mr. Harrington said. His smile was really starting to get terrifying by this point. 

Once everyone had passed up their pink slips, Mr. Harrington gestured for everyone to follow him and led them to a cliché yellow school bus. Everyone was lugging duffel bags except Peter. That was the final warning. And that was when he really started panicking. 

“Fuck!” Peter whisper-shouted to Ned, who was sitting next to him. 

“What?” 

“Something’s up. Mr. Stark was acting kind of weird this morning and... shit. Fucking asshole. Goddamn it, why does the world hate me?” 

By then, the bus had already begun moving. Peter knew the route. Around twenty-five minutes, without traffic (at a legal speed). 

“Peter, unlike you, I wasn’t bitten by a spider, so I’m not a mind reader.” 

“Ned, keep your voice down! And you do realize I can’t read minds.” 

“You always know what’s going to happen before it does.” 

“Yeah, that’s because – goddamn it, I don’t have time for this.” 

“Can you just please tell me what is going on?” 

“I know where we’re going.” 

“And that’s a bad thing because?...” 

Peter grimaced. “We’re going home, Ned. We’re going to the tower.” 

________________________________________________________________ 

Sure enough, a half hour later the bus was filled with an uproar as Peter’s Academic Decathalon team noticed the tower come into view. 

“Do you think we’re going to meet Spider-Man?” 

“I wonder if Thor’s going to be there!” 

“Is it even safe?” 

It was getting to be too much for Peter, and MJ noticed it. 

“Shut up, idiots,” she said, not looking up from her journal. Everyone feared MJ, so they did, in fact, shut up. Except Flash. 

“This is gold – this is just gold. I can’t wait for everyone to see you were lying, Parker. I felt bad for you at first, but it was just dumb when you wouldn’t admit that you were lying. At this point, I may even pull some strings and expose you in front of Stark, your little buddy.” 

What strings did he think he could pull? Whatever, Peter would rather deal with Flash’s meaningless taunts than deal with his enhanced senses and have sensory overload any day. Besides, Ned had convinced him over the ride that maybe the Avengers would be understanding. Probably not, but maybe was enough to hold onto. 

Once the bus pulled up and everyone got out, Peter texted Tony. 

biderling: 

why would u do this to me?? 

tin can: 

I am an innocent. 

biderling: 

please please please don’t embarrass me 

tin can: 

No guarantees. But I promised Pep that I’d let you have a more-or-less normal trip on your first day. All bets are off after that. 

biderling: 

fine. u better keep that promise. 

wait the tower doesn’t even do overnights?? 

tin can: 

It does now! 

biderling: 

asshole. 

Peter put down his phone and groaned, until he felt it vibrate again, and his eyes lit up. It was a reminder: harls comes home!! 

Harley Keener was set to come back to the tower today. He had been at MIT for the past forever, but he declared that “college life is boring when you’re a shit ton younger and a shit ton smarter” so he was starting some beta online learning thing. 

And then a sudden realization: fuck. 

He was not ready to be out at his school yet. But he missed his boyfriend so goddamn much, fuck the little shit. 

Quickly, he texted Harley. 

biderling: 

babe im so fuckign excited to see u but im here on a field trip and not really ready to b out yet ,, , 

hardly keenor: 

don’t worry spider boi 

ill miss kissing u but of course whatever u want 

can’t say i won’t be there as a friendly humiliator tho 

may have been roped into the avengers plan like am i an avenger now?? 

biderling: 

evil. i thought u loved me. humph. 

u there yet? 

hardly keenor: 

,,, yes 

,,, 

,,,,,,,,,, 

biderling: 

may just b me but my spider senses think somethings up 

hardly keenor: 

yea prob just u 

biderling: 

got to go in :(((( 

hardly keenor: 

see u soon,,,,,,


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know how it goes, disclaimer: i do not own the mcu or any of the characters in this fanfic, all credit goes to marvel and the magnificent people over there.

Peter put down his phone as Mr. Harrington led the students into the tower. The lobby was beautiful, Peter had to admit. He had actually never been there before. Usually, he would web into a window or use the private entrance when Happy was watching. 

“You look like a lost puppy, Penis. Shouldn’t you recognize this place?” 

Peter didn’t care enough to explain, so he stood in silence, until Flash skulked away, annoyed at being ignored. And then his spidey-senses flared. Not in a you’re-going-to-die-and-everyone-who-loves-you-will-leave-you kind of way, but in a you-forgot-to-take-out-the-toast-and-now-it-burned kind of way. 

“Hey, y’all.” 

Peter felt his ears go red. No. No. NO. 

“My name’s Harley Keener, and I’ll be your tour guide today.” 

Slowly, Peter turned around, and saw Harley wink. Good thing Peter had told him that he wanted to stay closeted – that was a close one. 

“Now, y’all need badges,” Harley drawled. Peter couldn’t stand how sickly sweet and fucking perfect that accent was. 

He held out a basket, and as he called out names, his team went up and received their pass – thrilled at the thick material. 

“You all have Delta One passes, which are white. There are 5 levels, and within each of those, ten sub-levels. The lowest level – epsilon – is just plastic. Tony thinks it’s funny to give these to reporters. Epsilons cannot go anywhere without being let in by a Beta or higher – and even then, they have very limited access. Deltas are can go pretty much anywhere with a Beta and really anywhere with an Alpha. Tour groups, receptionists, and such have this badge. From then on is Gamma, green, which is usually used by interns. The higher the level, the more lab access the intern has, which is generally determined by how long they’ve been here. Betas – blue - tend to be important workers here. As you may know, the Avengers Tower absorbed parts of Stark Industries, so some of these important workers work for the Avengers, while some work for SI. Avenger workers tend to have higher sub-levels. Then, there is Alpha, which is red. The Avengers have these, and a very select other few people, such as Happy Hogan, the head of security who devised this system, and Tony’s personal interns. The Avengers who do not live here, such as Ant-Man, have a lower sub-level, while Tony, Pepper, and Steve are the only ones with an Alpha Ten. Now that I’ve blabbed that off, please put your cell phone in this bin. Phones will only be allowed in your sleeping area, and this bin will be waiting for you there.” 

Begrudgingly, everyone put their phone in. Peter knew he didn’t have to, but he went to put his anyway. Harley rolled his eyes, and made Peter take it back with a “nobody’ll notice”. 

“Great job, y’all. Now just follow my lead.” 

Harley scanned his red card. 

“Harley Keener, personal intern, temporary tour guide, resident, alias: potato boy, alias: mini stark. Alpha Seven. No unauthorized items. Silver. Welcome back, Harley.” 

The team, sans MJ (because she doesn’t react. It scares Peter) and Peter (because he’s used to her by now) jumps at the AI. 

“Don’t worry about her, that’s just the AI that runs this building, FRIDAY. Say hello, FRI.” 

“Hello, Midtown. Enjoy your tour.” 

Sally raised her hand. “What was all that stuff she said?” 

“Well, she said my name, my position, some of my nicknames that will also register as me, my level, how I am not, in fact, carrying any unauthorized items (such as phones for you guys or a weapon), and we still haven’t figured out her color system. There are bets all around the compound. Tony swears he didn’t program it. Kind of scary if you think about it, robots taking over and such. Anyway, she’ll probably just call you guys gray – that's the only color we’ve figured out, for people she doesn’t really know. Well, off you go!” 

Betty went first. 

“Betty Brant, tour group. Delta One. No unauthorized items. Gray. Enjoy your tour.” 

Betty flushed, and moved on. 

The team filed through, everyone’s call-out sounding the same, until Flash went through. 

“Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson, tour group. Delta One. No unauthorized items. Magenta. Enjoy your tour.” 

Flash grinned that FRIDAY knew enough about him to give him a color. Magenta had to be good. 

“Guess I’m so famous even the AI I’ve never met knows me!” He bragged. 

Harley’s faced darkened. Peter had told Harley about the kid, even the parts Peter never thought he would tell anyone – like when Flash talked about Uncle Ben. 

Peter turned bright red. The real reason FRIDAY gave Flash a color was because she had heard Peter complain about him. He made a mental note to add magenta = bad to his chart of all the colors he’d heard. 

After Flash had calmed down, MJ went through. 

“Michelle Jones, ‘MJ’, tour group. Delta One. No unauthorized items. Cerulean. Enjoy your tour, MJ.” 

Cerulean! That was a new color, too. Peter must speak about MJ enough that FRIDAY knew who she was, as well. Did he talk about school that much? 

Ned went next, and was dubbed the color orange. Flash looked angry that he wasn’t the only non-gray, but he was about to get even angrier. Once Mr. Harrison went through, Peter was the only one left. He had hoped the others would have been bored by FRIDAY by now, or have started on without him, but no such luck. If anything, they were even more intrigued. 

Dejectedly, Peter scanned his badge. 

“Peter Parker, personal intern, classified, classified, alias: classified, alias: stark junior, alias: the kid. Alpha Nine. Three authorized items. Gold. Welcome back, Peter, would you like me to inform Mr. Stark that you have arrived?” 

“Please no, FRIDAY,” Peter said quietly. 

“Overridden. Boss has laughed. Captain Rogers would like to know what you would like for dinner.” 

“Tell him I’m not eating with him tonight,” Peter said. His face was redder than his pass, which starkly contrasted against his teammates’ white IDs. He had said this quietly, to make sure no one heard that he usually ate dinner with Captain fucking America. 

“Captain Rogers has laughed. He also says have fun on your field trip.” 

Peter let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when FRIDAY finally shut up. His teammates were ogling him, but thankfully Harley swooped in and saved the day. 

“We’ll start out with the museum.”


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i am not marvel, so i do not own any of the characters that i have used to create this fic, nor do i own the universe. all credit goes to them!

Peter had actually never been there before. Why look at an exhibit about Hawkeye when you can crush him at Mario Kart? 

Ned was freaking out. 

“Dude, PLEASE take my picture with Iron Man’s first suit.” 

“Ned, I can’t, I don’t want anyone to see that I’m allowed my phone.” 

Ned sighed, understanding. 

“Hey, babe.” Peter felt his face flush as the familiar scent of Harley came wafting through his nose. 

“Harley!” Peter pushed him away. 

“Some welcome home present,” Harley moped. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Mr. Stark promised me that I’d have a normal trip for the first day.” 

“And we’re at the museum. Normal.” 

“Yeah, but you’re not even a tour guide.” 

“FRIDAY disagrees. Anyway, I promise not to let anyone know we’re dating.” 

Peter sighed with a whatever and moved on. 

“Hey, Peter, come here,” MJ said. 

Curious, Peter and Ned followed her. And then Peter’s jaw dropped. 

“Is that – WAIT. H-h-how did you know spider-man was – er – my favorite... superhero?” Peter asked unsurely. 

MJ smirked. “Let’s just say that when discussing your ‘favorite superheroes,’ you guys aren’t exactly quiet.” 

Peter flushed and muttered ‘whatever’. 

“Bro, you’re afraid of spiders?” Ned whisper-shouted incredulously. 

“Ok, you would be too if one sent you to the hospital for a week.” 

“But you’re spider-man! Isn’t that, like, against the rules or something?” 

Peter rolled his eyes and looked at the other facts that were displayed alongside his exhibit. 

Did you know? 

Spider-Man is afraid of spiders 

He will walk from the ground to the walls to the ceiling and not notice 

Spider-Man can defeat Black Widow and Captain America in a fight without weapons 

After receiving his powers, Spider-Man learned that he could no longer tolerate mint 

He creates his own web fluid, as he is a huge geek 

Spider-Man knows the first and last sentence in every Star Wars movie 

He is Iron Man’s favorite superhero 

Peter teared up a bit at the last one, but wiped his eyes in time for Flash’s taunts. 

“Listen, I may have believed you if you had just had an intern pass. But do you really expect me to believe what the AI said?” Flash looked worried for a second. “Peter, you're really smart and this is just -” Flash looked down. His moment of weakness ended quickly. “If you’re Spider-Man's best friend, don’t you already know all this already?” 

And Flash pushed Peter away from his own exhibit. 

Peter noticed that someone had hung a small bi flag inside the glass, alongside his first suit - “underoos” as Mr. Stark so lovingly called it. The bi flag made him happy enough to ignore Flash, and Peter followed star-struck Ned through the rest of the museum. 

\-----

They then visited one of the R&D labs and Flash acted like he knew everything. Peter wondered what he would say if he knew Peter built half of the prototypes he was gesturing at.

From there, it was lunch. 

“Alright, Midtown, it’s lunch time. You have $100 on your passes. That’s for all the meals you’ll be eating here, so be mindful of how you spend it.” 

The class spread out among the food courts – teenagers always seem to be hungry. 

Once everyone was out of sight, Peter wrapped himself in Harley’s arms and kissed him. 

“Finally,” Peter heard Harley mutter, and Peter snorted. 

“Ok, spider-guy, go eat.” 

“I want to eat with you, friend.” 

Harley smiled and bought a pizza. He ate one slice. Peter ate the rest. 

“Someone’s hungry,” Harley joked, jabbing his elbow into Peter’s ribs. 

“Shut up,” Peter said, laughing. 

Then Flash walked over. 

“It all makes sense now. No wonder you got the AI to recognize you, you’re here a lot being a sidepiece.” 

Peter’s face flushed. 

Harley’s eyebrows narrowed. 

“I don’t think you know what you are insinuating.” Harley could be scary when he wanted to be. 

Flash ran away and Peter buried his face in Harley’s hoodie. 

“Thanks,” Peter said softly. Harley stroked Peter’s hair, and sighed. How could anyone hate that ray of sunshine? 

Harley checked his watch. Time for the tour to continue.


	5. v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i am not marvel, so i do not own any of the characters that i have borrowed to create this fic, nor do i own the universe. all credit goes to them!

Harley led them to a few more labs, but nothing really happened until 3:00, when they entered Lab 35.C, also known as the destruction lab. A lot was tested there. And a lot was destroyed. 

“Hi, everyone!” A cheery red-headed scientist greeted the class. “My name is Miranda and welcome to the tower. I hope you’re having a good time! Now, over there on those tables are some scrap materials we put together for you. Whoever manages to make an invention that impresses us enough may just snag a special prize.” 

The students were abuzz. Ned, Peter, and MJ teamed up. 

“What should we make?” Ned asked. 

Peter glanced at the table and remembered the burnt toast debacle (that is NOT burnt, Natasha. It’s crispy! That’s how toast is fucking meant to be??) from a few mornings ago. 

“I have an idea...” 

\--- 

In two hours, their time was up, and Peter was happy with what his group had managed to create. MJ had worked on building the framework for the toaster, Ned had programmed the code, and Peter had made the finger-scanner. 

A few groups came up with things, but the only real competition was Flash’s group. He made a dancing robot that seemed to amuse Miranda and some of the other scientists. Peter was pretty impressed by it, but not surprised – Flash was really smart, and could be even smarter if he focused on his studies instead of giving Peter trouble. 

“Next up, our final group, Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones, and – Peter? Hi, Peter, I didn’t know you were coming! Michael was asking for you all day, but he crashed a few hours ago. Something was wrong with his code.” 

“Tell him I’ll check it out after my trip,” Peter said, looking at his shoes and wishing spidermen had the ability to morph into the floor. 

“Anyway, Peter and Peter’s friends, show us what you made!” 

“Well, it’s a toaster that learns how you like your toast based on your fingerprint,” Ned said. “We already programmed our fingers in. MJ made the toaster, Peter worked on the fingerprint scanner, and I built the code.” 

Peter demonstrated by putting two pieces of bread in and scanning his finger. Once the toast popped out, Ned put two more pieces in and scanned his finger, showing the difference between Peter’s light brown cook, and Ned’s much darker hue. 

Miranda looked impressed. “I have to say, this is high level stuff. I mean, of course I expected this from Peter, but you two show serious promise as well. The toaster looks great, it’s no laughing matter to construct a working toaster out of scrap materials – MJ was it? Yes, well, MJ you definitely have a future in engineering. And Ned, this code is absolutely perfect. Peter’s talked about your coding skills, and I see that he was not exaggerating.” 

All three turned red, especially Peter. Flash turned red as well. 

“Well, you three are the winners!” Miranda said cheerfully. “I guess this doesn’t really apply to you, Peter, but Ned and MJ, you will have the opportunity to be temporarily intern here at my lab, and if you really impress us, you may even extend your stay. Peter, you impressed me so much that I think I will permanently steal you, how does that sound?” 

“I love working down here, Miranda, but I need to help Mr. Stark...” 

“Yeah, yeah. But you won your internship here, fair and square! Just kidding, Mr. Stark would fire me on the spot if he thought I was trying to steal you from him.” 

Miranda then realized how uncomfortable Peter looked. Harley seemed to notice as well, because he said, “Good job, y’all. Now, let's move on.” 

“Did I say something bad?” Miranda asked Peter before he moved on. 

“No, I just don’t really like attention.” 

“Ok.” Miranda ruffled his hair. “You deserve it though. Now go finish your tour, you little shit.” And with that, she pushed him out the door. 

\----

The day had finally come to a close, and Peter wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or anxious. On the one hand, the day hadn’t been so bad. On the other, this was the day that was supposed to be normal. 

His class was eating dinner at the food courts, buzzing about how fun the day had been. Peter was eating a sandwich (and then another. And then one more), MJ was sketching in one of her journals, and Ned wouldn’t stop talking about his upcoming internship. Harley sat down next to Peter. 

“Hey, Petey-Pie.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Hi.” 

“Are you excited for a sleepover with your classmates?” 

Peter snorted. “Exhilarated. But thanks for letting me stay with them. I don’t want anyone to know I have a bedroom here or that Tony is one of my guardians now. I just don’t want things to change.” 

Harley sighed. “You’re too perfect for this world, baby.” 

Peter smiled from behind his final sandwich. 

“You guys are gross,” MJ said, smiling. “I hope my future girlfriend is as gross as you are.” 

Peter was shook. Did MJ just come out to him? Did MJ just tell him something about her personal life? 

“What?” MJ asked, giving Peter the death stare. 

“N-n-nothing.” 

“Good.” MJ went back to her sketchbook. 

At 7:00, Harley stood up and got the team’s attention. 

“Ok, I hope y’all had a good first day! Tomorrow there’ll be a few surprises, so watch out for those. And I’ll show everyone to the room now. Yes, singular room. Teacher, you have a side room, with its own bathroom. Everyone else – there's bunk beds, a TV, two bathrooms, I think. Whatever, let’s just go. Now, Deltas do not have access to this floor without an Alpha, so make sure you don’t sneak up there without Peter or me. Well, let’s go!” 

Harley led the decathlon team into an elevator and said, “FRI, take us to the shed.” 

“You have company, Harley. Are you sure you would like to take them?” 

“Yep, they are going to be sleeping there.” 

“Checking... verified. Enjoy your stay, Midtown. Harley, Boss is waiting for you in the lab.” 

“Great, thanks, FRIDAY.” 

Peter was a little bummed that he would be missing lab time with Tony, especially now that Harley was there too, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sneak out without alarms blaring, because his team wasn’t authorized up there without him. 

The elevator doors opened, and everyone’s jaws dropped. The walls were exposed brick, with lights adorning the tops. There were about four or five bunk beds, all filled with blankets and pillows. Each had a plaque with a student’s name. Harley stepped out to show Mr. Harrington his room, and then came back to the main room. 

“Well, this is the shed. Mr. Stark had some people decorate it nicely for y’all, I think it turned out great. Please use the bed with your plaque, this is just for organizational reasons. As long as you don’t break anything or anyone and you abide by our rules, we shouldn’t have a problem, just be sure to sleep in the bed with your plaque. If you need to leave the level for some reason, though I can’t think of one, please tell Peter and he will figure something out. The TV is programmed with pretty much anything you could want, and there's games and books and shit and y’all probably have homework or something, so you shouldn’t be bored. Is everything clear?” 

The team nodded. 

“Great! I’m off. Peter, if you need anything, give me a call. Bye, y’all!” And with that, Harley left. 

From there, the team voted on a movie, but Peter could hear all of them whispering about him as it played. Whatever. Nothing he could do about it now. Eventually, he fell asleep.


	6. vi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: as always, i still do not own any of the rights to marvel, the universe, or the characters that i've used here and all rights go to them :))

“Rise and shine, y’all!” Peter woke up at 8:00 to the voice of Harley Keener. It was nice sleeping in and it was nice to hear his voice again. “It’s time to continue the tour. Get dressed and Peter will take you to the food court.” 

“I can get to the food court myself,” Flash grumbled. 

A couple students had already woken up and changed, and the rest of them waited for the bathrooms. Once Peter changed, he went over to MJ. 

“What should I do?” He asked. MJ rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, losers. Go to the elevator.” 

Everyone listened, even Flash. He too was afraid of MJ. Once Peter did a head count and was sure that everyone was in the elevator, he went in. Except. He forgot his teacher. Suddenly alarms started blaring. “Fuck.” Peter said, leaving the elevator. 

“FRIDAY, override alarm.” 

“Override successful. Boss has been notified. He would like to know what happened.” 

“Tell him I forgot about my teacher, and everything is fine.” 

“Shall I broadcast this as the reason for the alarm?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Broadcasted. Captain Rogers says to ‘go get your teacher, you little shit.’” 

Peter refrained from saying “language!” because no one would get the joke. 

“Thanks, FRIDAY.” Peter said, tomato red. 

“Harley would like you to know that he is laughing quite hard.” 

“Great, thank you FRIDAY.” 

Mr. Harrington left his room when the alarm went off and was looking at Peter, his face a mixture of amazement and sheepishness. 

“Er - Mr. Harrington, could you get in the elevator?” 

Without a word, the teacher entered, Peter following him, both flushing hard. 

“Cool trick, Parker, but anyone can do that. FRIDAY, take me to the food court.” 

“You do not have clearance to speak to me,” FRIDAY said simply. 

“What? It’s me, Flash Thompson. Magenta, remember?” 

“You do not have clearance to speak to me, Mr. Thomson.” 

Flash crossed his arms and “hmphed”. 

Peter, wishing he was anywhere else, said quietly: “FRIDAY, please take us to the food court.” 

“Of course, Peter. Harley is waiting for you.” 

And the elevator moved. 

\------

“Hello, Midtown, welcome back to the food court. Happy breakfast,” Harley said with a smile. 

The team dispersed and Peter burrowed himself in Harley’s shoulder. 

“That was so embarrassing, I think I am going to die.” 

“Aw, babe, it’s going to get so much worse.” Harley ruffled Peter’s hair. “I love you, though.” 

“Love you, I guess.” 

Peter went to grab breakfast, and Ned talked his ear off about how cool that was, while his stomach did loops. He thought he saw a hint of sympathy in MJ’s eyes, but it was probably just the light. 

A couple minutes into breakfast, Flash walked up to Peter. 

“That little stunt you pulled? It was lame. Don’t even try to do something like that again. And don’t think it’s going to go unpunished. You’re going to go to jail, asshole.” 

MJ stared Flash in the eye. “Fuck. Off.” She said. 

Flash gulped and tentatively went away. 

“Thanks,” Peter said, head in his hands. He thought that one good thing that could come out of the field trip was that Flash would finally believe him, but it seemed as though the Avengers would have to end up finding out and kill him. 

Harley grinned maliciously. “Okay everyone, time for a special treat. We are going to visit Bruce Banner’s personal lab! This is a very special opportunity and there are a few rules. One: do not touch anything. Anything. Two: if you are told that something is classified, do not push it. Three: be respectful. Dr. Banner practically lives in that lab, so please be respectful of his living space. Alright, I think that’s everything, along with the rules for the rest of the compound. Follow me.” 

Everyone eagerly filed after each other into the elevator. 

“FRIDAY, take us to Dr. Banner’s lab, please, and tell him Peter’s class is on their way.” 

The elevator started moving, and FRIDAY said, “Dr. Banner has been notified. He says to check the group chat.” 

Harley opened his phone and snorted. 

“Told you I was pretty much an Avenger,” Harley whispered to Peter. 

Peter just rolled his eyes as the doors opened and revealed a giant lab, stretching through the entire floor. 

“Ah, hello, Peter’s class. I’m Dr. Banner, also known as the Hulk -” 

Betty raised her hand. “Dr. Banner, I’m a huge fan of your work with neutrons.” 

Abe spoke next. “Can you elaborate on your neo-quantum field theory?” 

“How did you create the -” 

“What was your motivation behind...” 

“Woah, woah woah,” Harley said, laughing. “One at a time.” 

The meek Dr. Banner was thrilled that the students wanted him, not The Hulk, but him. He slowly answered everyone’s questions, until each student was satisfied. Choruses of “I can’t believe I met Dr. Banner!”s erupted through the lab, until Flash spoke up. 

“Do you really know Parker?” Flash asked smugly. 

“Of course, I know Peter! He’s Mr. Stark’s personal intern, and we work on many projects for the Avengers together. Bucky – or White Wolf – only trusts Peter to work on his prosthetic arm.” 

“But why Peni – Peter? What’s special about him?” 

Bruce looked at a loss for words. “Why not Peter? He’s the smartest kid I’ve ever met,” he said, puzzled. “Come here, Pete.” 

“It’s ok,” Peter said. 

“Nonsense! Come, I want you to demonstrate the web-shooters you made for Spider-Man!” 

Peter trudged to Dr. Banner. 

“Well, Spider-Man told me that they kept catching and he also wanted to be able to alternate between different web fluids – sometimes he needs a stronger one to stop a bus, say, and other times he needs a stretchier one if he wants to swing a longer distance. So, I made this prototype. He can click the button to alternate and it fits three of his capsules, and it also doesn’t stick like his other one did. He’s going to try them out, um, the next time he goes on patrol.” 

The team was speechless. Peter actually worked with Spider-Man. The Spider-Man who saved them from that elevator. 

“I guess I’ll demonstrate.” 

Peter opened a cabinet and took out three differently colored capsules – one yellow, one orange, and one green. He opened the shooters and showed the three spaces for the cylindrical holders – and put a capsule in each spot. Then, he closed up the capsules and shot web fluid at the wall, pressed a button, shot a different web fluid, pressed the button again, and shot the final web fluid. 

By that point, everyone was gaping. Was Peter... some sort of genius? 

“So, I guess someone else can try?” 

Everyone raised their hands. Peter felt strange giving his teammates his web shooters, but what could you do? 

A few kids got to try them out, until Harley announced that it was time for a short lunch break.


	7. vii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: all rights for the characters and the universe that i use in this fic belong to marvel! thanks to them for building such an amazing world :))

After lunch, Harley announced that they would be watching a video about the history of Stark Industries and the Avengers in the viewing room. 

He could tell that this was fairly boring after meeting an actual Avenger, so he decided to add, “you need to digest all that food before we make our next stop,” and winked as the movie started. That certainly perked everyone up. 

Peter almost fell asleep during the movie, until he felt warm breath in his ear. 

“Rise and shine, beautiful,” Harley whispered. 

Peter jumped. 

“What the fuck, Harls? I could have jumped up onto the ceiling!” Peter whisper-shouted. He and Harley were in the very last row, while the rest of the class was spread out – some wanted front row seats, while others gunned for the middle. 

Harley just wrapped his arm around Peter and Peter felt all of his anger melt away. He snuggled into Harley as the movie came to a close. That disappointed him. Nobody else. 

“Where is our next stop, Mr. Keener?” Abe asked. Even Mr. Harrington was bouncing on his toes. 

“Let’s see, shall we?” Harley said enigmatically. 

The team followed Harley to the elevator, and was surprised when it began moving without Harley saying a word. 

“What the fuck.” Flash said, gripping the elevator. “Are we dying?” 

Harley only felt a little bit of joy at the bully’s fear. “Oops, I forgot to tell y’all. I just told FRI where to take us through text. It’s pretty cool, actually. You’ll just have to wait a bit longer to find out.” 

Seemingly on cue, the doors opened. 

\----

Peter grimaced. Natasha was sparring against Steve, with Clint reffing. As the class eagerly skipped out of the elevator, the pair seemed to fight harder. It was almost a dance, and Peter’s team was starstruck. A couple minutes later, Nat managed to distract Steve, and pulled him onto the floor. He tapped out. 

Sighing, Peter took in his surroundings. Bucky was standing in the corner, watching the scene with amusement. The room looked a lot different than normal. Usually, each hero had their own little section of the training room, but all of their special training tools – Steve's heavy-duty punching bags or Clint’s targets – had been removed. 

Harley pulled him out of his trance. “Well, this is the Avengers’ training room! Some things have been removed, but this gives you a general feel of your heroes’ gym. Nat, take it from here?” 

Natasha stepped forward. “Hello, Midtown. My name is Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow. Since you all did so wonderfully in your nerd tournament, you have been invited here. You will all have the opportunity to spar with me, Captain America, Hawkeye, or White Wolf. Split up based on that. Don’t worry, we’ll go easy.” 

Students eagerly chose which Avenger they wanted to fight. 

“Hawkeye is just, like, an archer, so that should be easy enough, right?” 

“Captain America is just America with a shield, and I would love to annihilate America.” (no doubt from MJ) 

“I thought White Wolf was the Winter Soldier?” 

“Black Widow’s just a girl. Like, I’m a feminist and everything, but men are biologically stronger than women, it’s just a thing.” (Flash) 

“выберите кого-нибудь, сын паук.” (choose someone, spider-son.) 

“я не хочу, чтобы они знали, кто я!” (I don’t want them to know who I am!) 

вам будет хорошо. если ты не будешь выбирать, то сделаю я. пойдем со мной спарринг.” (you’ll be fine. If you won’t choose, then I will. Spar with me.) 

Peter sighed, knowing not to argue with Natasha, and got in line behind Flash. Peter had to admit, it was kind of nice seeing how quickly he had to tap out. Peter caught Harley’s eye glimmering. 

“твоя очередь, сын-паук.” (Your turn, spider-son.) 

Peter groaned. His conversation with Nat had delayed things, and by now everyone had finished their fights (MJ had gotten the longest, citing boxing lessons. Captain America had been impressed) and was watching Peter. 

“нет смысла спорить, да?” (There’s no use arguing, is there?) 

Natasha shook her head, and pulled Peter onto the mat. 

“сними свою рубашку.” (Take off your shirt.) 

“что? нет! они станут подозрительными!” (What? No! They’ll get suspicious!) 

“делай, как я говорю, сын-паук.” (Do as I say, spider-son.) 

“хорошо, мама паук.” (Fine, mama spider.) 

Peter pulled off his shirt. 

“And he has abs?” 

“When did he get those?” 

“Is Peter hot?” 

He flushed, and rolled his eyes at Natasha, who had a malevolent look in her eye. They began fighting. It wasn’t like the fighting his classmates had done. No, it was real. Each trying to outsmart the other. Each was challenged. Peter kept dodging the blows, and Natasha kept throwing them. 

“Ударь меня,” (Hit me) Natasha said. “не тяни свои удары.” (Don’t pull your punches.) 

Peter heard someone mutter, “are we just going to ignore the fact that Peter speaks Russian now,” and took a deep breath. It was okay. If any Avengers thought his identity could be in danger, they wouldn’t do this. So, he punched. 

It was a blur, it always was. But somehow, he found himself over the Black Widow, and he heard the muffled sound off her fingers hitting the mat. 

“ты позволил мне выиграть,” (you let me win) Peter murmured. 

“не то чтобы ты не мог победить меня.” (It’s not like you couldn’t have beat me.) Natasha grinned. 

His class was confused. Very confused. 

“Um, how is this the same Peter Parker who’s failing gym class?” A timid Betty asked. 

“You’re failing gym?” Captain America yelled, crossing his arms and walking over to Peter. 

“What? No. Um. Maybe. Yes? I guess? It’s - can we talk about this later?” 

Steve sighed, and patted Peter on the back. 

Nobody seemed to want to answer Betty’s question, so Harley smiled and said, “Alright, time for our next stop. After all that excitement, we are going to be going on a nice stroll around the indoor garden. I know it sounds boring, but it’s actually quite scenic, and I have your phones here for you to take pictures,” Harley said, holding up a bin. 

As everyone eagerly retrieved their cell phones, Harley whispered softly into Peter’s ear, “enjoying the view,” snorted, and backed away. Peter went tomato red and quickly pulled his shirt back on. 

“None of you seemed to last very long, but if anyone wants to use the showers, feel free. Parker, go away, you’re glistening.” Peter rolled his eyes, but headed for the showers. He could have gone to his room, but he’d rather just use Spider-Man's shower down here. It was easier than explaining why he was living at the compound.


	8. viii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i do not own the rights to the characters or the universe i use in this story, all credit goes to marvel!

After Peter rinsed off, he jogged to the lobby and texted FRIDAY. 

peter: 

where’s my class? 

FRIDAY: 

Good afternoon, Peter. Your class is making their way back from the garden, and should be right where you are in a few minutes. 

peter: 

ok thank u 

After waiting for a few minutes, the decathlon team, led by Harley, returned to the lobby. Everyone deposited their phones back in the bin, and excitedly made their way through FRIDAY for the second time. 

Harley started leading them to their next destination, and Peter was anxious. 

Once the whole class was in the elevator, Harley said to FRIDAY, “Please take us to Birdbrain’s lair.” 

“Has Birdbrain authorized this?” 

“Yes, you can check with him.” 

“Verified.” 

The elevator began moving, and Peter could hear every single whisper about what Birdbrain’s lair could be and why did FRIDAY call him Birdbrain too and are we getting over Peter’s abs that quickly and how the hell did he beat the Black Widow and - 

Peter shook his head and tried to concentrate on the slight hum of the elevator. Harley saw the fear in his boyfriend’s eyes, so he tried rubbing calming circles on Peter’s back. 

“Thanks, Harls.” Harley smiled. 

The doors opened, and the class went wild. The room was ovular and it was made up of targets. Outside of that room was a smaller room filled with arrows, and the whole thing was guarded by glass walls. 

Harley led everyone through the walls and into “Birdbrain’s lair.” 

Hawkeye. 

Clint signed to the class: /Does anyone know sign language?/

There was no response. 

/Fuck. Ok, Peter, I threw my hearing aids when Sam beat me in Mario Kart and now they’re broken. Who’d have thought? So, can you translate for me?/

Peter sighed. /And why would I do that when you’re just going to embarrass me?/

/Because if you didn’t, that would be ableist of you. Deaf people deserve to make fun of their friend’s son, too./ 

The class was looking on, desperately trying to follow the conversation. Hawkeye was deaf? And Peter knew sign language, too, now? 

Fine. 

Peter walked up next to Hawkeye. 

“Birdbrain here is an idiot and crushed his hearing aids, so I’m going to have to translate for you. He can read lips, so he’ll be able to understand you.” 

“Mr. Parker!” Mr. Harrington yelled, furious. “That is not how you address someone. I’m so sorry, Mr. Barton, Peter interns here and he thinks he can talk to you like that, but I assure you that his behavior does not at all reflect on our school -” 

Clint cut him off, and Peter translated. 

“He says: well, it should because -” Peter angrily signed something to Clint (I’m not saying that.) 

Clint glared. 

“Fine. Well, it should, because Peter is a fucking angel.” Peter turned bright red and Clint seemed pleased. 

Mr. Harrington looked away, embarrassed. 

Clint began signing again, with Peter translating. “Welcome to my training room. I am the master of arrows, Hawkeye. You will be able to practice your archery skills, and then I just might show off. First, Peter will teach you about safety, because it’s difficult to do through sign language – ugh, you asshole.” 

Clint beamed and patted Peter on the back. 

“Fine.” 

After a quick demonstration and Clint’s approval, the team started shooting at the targets. MJ was unsurprisingly amazing at it. Everybody was too afraid to ask why. 

Clint walked over to Peter. /Shoot. I want to see your progress./

/Do I have to?/ 

/Nobody is watching./ 

Peter shrugged. That was true. After repeating everything Clint had taught him, Pete let the arrows go three times, and they all slid right into the bullseye. 

/Great job, spider./ 

Once everyone had had their fun, Clint asked Peter to get everyone’s attention, and Peter asked MJ. 

“Listen up, losers,” she said. That did the trick. 

Clint began signing. 

“My turn. Please go behind the glass, and do not attempt what I am about to do ever. Peter, get my arrows – um, ok.” Peter awkwardly got Clint his arrows, and then went behind the glass alongside everyone else. 

Clint put three fingers up. He lowered one, and then another one, leaving just his middle finger, to which Peter rolled his eyes, and then put that one down as well. 

In a second, Clint had gotten an arrow in every bullseye around the wall. 

He signed something; Peter translated: “One more time with feeling.” 

And with that, Clint flipped, dived, and cartwheeled, while somehow managing to put an arrow through his previously shot arrows, splintering the wood. 

Clint started again, and Peter spoke: “Alright, this was great fun, Peter’s class, but I know you have another stop on your tour.” 

Peter signed: Bye, Birdbrain, and Clint waved to the class as they reentered the elevator, following Harley’s lead. 

\----

“FRIDAY, take us to Basement III.” 

“Are you sure you would like to go there? Magic Man and Wanda are down there.” 

“Yes, FRIDAY, we’ve been invited.” 

Harley typed something on his phone as the elevator plummeted. Soon, the doors opened and revealed Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch. This caused a noisy uproar amongst Peter’s teammates, so Harley yelled, “SHH,” and somehow that worked. 

“Hello. I am Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch. Today, I will be teaching you about mind control, and Doctor Strange will be teaching you about whatever it is he does.” 

Suddenly, Doctor Strange’s cape flew off his back and into Peter. 

Peter hugged it and said, “Hey there, I’ve missed you, buddy!” 

The team was flabbergasted as to why Peter was speaking to an inanimate object, but everyone kept their confusions to themselves. 

“Sorry, Peter,” Doctor Strange said, pulling the cape off of him, “He constantly bothers me about you. Anyway, Peter’s class, Wanda’s power is not something you can learn. Mine is, with great concentration, focus, and commitment.” 

Wanda shrugged and said, “makes you less special.” 

The two stared at each other until Doctor Strange gave up. 

“So, who wants to learn about the mystic arts?” 

After around an hour with no one able to conjure anything save a few sparks, Doctor Strange gave up and decided to show off instead. Peter had never been particularly good at the magic, so he was quite glad that he was not called out, except by the cape. Wanda went next. 

“Now that you have had your fun playing with nothing, who would like me to read their mind?” 

Wanda did a few parlor tricks, such as figuring out what each student had first period on Wednesdays or what their dog’s name was, until she suddenly got bored. 

“Can I show you what else I can do with this?” She asked, her eyes glinting maliciously. “With the power of my mind, I can stop physical objects. Even the strongest or heaviest. Strange, bring me a bus,” 

Doctor Strange drew a portal, but before he could bring in the bus, Peter said: “Wanda, the bus is going to crush everyone.” 

“Oh yes. Strange, bring me something of equal weight to a bus that is not too big.” 

He drew another portal, only this time a solid piece of metal came through. 

“I’m not entirely sure what this is, but it weighs 25,000 lbs., around the same amount as a school bus.” 

Wanda then turned to Peter’s team. “Try to lift it,” she said. “You can all try together. See if you can.” They couldn’t even make it budge (Peter stood awkwardly off to the side, knowing he could lift it by himself). 

“My turn,” Wanda said. And tendrils of red burst out of her, clinging around the 12.5-ton metal, and they lifted it to the ceiling. 

The class knew that Scarlet Witch was powerful, but they hadn’t known just how powerful. Suddenly, her magical ropes threw the metal on the floor, cracking the ground. “Thank you, everyone,” she said. And with that, Doctor Strange drew a portal, Wanda pushed the rock out, he closed the portal, drew a new one, and the pair left through it. 

“Well,” said Harley, “that was eventful. Now, we’ll head to dinner and then you can go back to your rooms.”


	9. ix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: marvel owns the rights to the universe and characters i use in this fic, all credit to them!

Dinner was uneventful, and Peter had no problem with that. The team sadly followed Harley back up to their rooms, bummed that all the excitement was over. The team started watching TV when a young girl, no older than five, walked in. 

“Morgie! What are you doing here!” 

The team turned to look at Peter, who was holding some random toddler’s hand. How had she gotten up here? 

“FRIDAY told me where you are. I miss you, Petey!” The girl exclaimed, clutching Peter’s hair. 

“I’m with my Decathalon team, remember? I’m on a field trip!” 

“Why can’t you just sleep in -” Peter cut her off. 

He whispered, “Shhh, Morg. My class doesn’t know that I live here, so can you keep a secret?” 

She nodded excitedly. “Can I meet your friends?” 

Peter sighed and hoisted the girl up on his hip. By then, everyone was looking at him and they had turned the TV off. 

“How does she have such high access?” Betty asked. 

“Ummmmmmmmm,” Peter said, trying to think of an excuse. Tony and Pepper had not wanted to tell anyone about Morgan’s existence, because they knew the second the press got ahold of the story, she wouldn’t have a peaceful life. So, Peter decided to lie. 

“She’s a – friend?” 

Morgan giggled and rested her head on Peter’s shoulder. 

Once they realized they wouldn’t get a real answer, the team resumed the show, much to Peter’s relief. 

“Ok, bug, this is my friend Ned. Daddy thinks he's sketchy because he helped me hack into Daddy’s code.” 

Ned waved. “Wait,” he said. “Dad? Is that -” 

Peter cut him off with a shh! 

“And this is my, er, this is MJ.” MJ nodded in Morgan’s general vicinity. 

“I love your friends, Petey!” Morgan whispered into Peter’s ear. 

“You’ve barely met them, bug!” 

“But I love them!” 

Peter ruffled her hair. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” 

“Why, did something happen?” 

Morgan nestled her head into Peter’s hair and yawned. 

“I had a nightmare and Mommy and Daddy are busy. Please?” 

Peter sighed. “Let me check with Mommy.” 

He shifted Morgan’s weight and called Pepper. 

“Peter, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, Pepper, I’m fine, listen, Morgan had a nightmare and she came to the room where my class is and she asked if she could sleep with me. What should I do?” 

“Tony’s running on no sleep and ten cups of coffee, so I don’t think that’s the best environment for her right now, and I have a ton of work, being CEO and all. I don’t really want her around all of your teammates though, do you think you could go to your own room for tonight? Please, Peter?” 

Peter sighed. “Ok. But you have to give someone else Alpha status. Maybe MJ?” 

“One second... Done! Thank you so much, Peter, I really owe you.” 

“Try to get everyone off my back tomorrow?” 

“I couldn’t if I tried. Good night, Pete!” 

“Night, Pepper.” 

Peter hung up and went over to MJ. 

“Listen, I’ve got to go, Pepper gave you temporary Alpha status so tomorrow make sure that you’re the last to leave, and don’t forget Mr. Harrington.” 

“Ok, nerd. Where are you going?” 

“Er - just need to help someone with... something?” 

“Great excuse.” MJ turned away from Peter and he was about to walk away when she sunk her fingernails into his arm. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Peter whisper-shouted. 

“Pepper Potts has my number. Pepper Potts texted me.” 

“Why is that bad?” 

MJ turned to face him, her face showing no signs of mirth. “It’s amazing.” 

“Well, bye.” 

Unfortunately, Peter couldn’t get to the elevator before Flash noticed. 

“So, you’re a babysitter. That explains a lot.” 

“Peter’s not my babysitter, he’s-” 

“Shh, Morgan, remember what I said?” 

Morgan clamped her hands over her mouth, smiled, and nodded. 

“Whatever, I get it now. Also, why are you leaving?” 

“None of your business.” 

“Um, yes, it is, considering the alarms will start blaring.” 

“I took care of it.” 

“Or, you’re admitting that it was all a stunt and we can leave and come back if we wanted.” 

“Flash, do not do that.” 

He didn’t listen. Flash entered the elevator. 

“FRIDAY, take me somewhere.” 

“You do not have clearance to speak to me.” 

“Override.” 

“You do not have clearance to override.” 

Flash grumbled and got out of the elevator, and Peter took his spot, balancing Morgan on his hip. 

“FRIDAY, take me to -” Peter noticed everyone was listening. He couldn’t say his room. “er, take me to the lobby, then.” 

“Protocol: Darwinism. Are you sure you wish to leave your class?” 

“Yes, FRIDAY, MJ has temporary clearance.” 

“Verified.” 

And with that, the elevator doors closed, and sent Peter and Morgan to the lobby. 

“Why didn’t we go to your room?” She asked, as the doors reopened. 

“FRIDAY, can you take me to my room now?” 

“Of course, Peter. However, you should know that your class is currently plotting to steal MJ’s ID card to explore the compound.” 

“Fuck.” 

“That’s a bad word, Pete!” 

“I’m sorry, Morgie. FRIDAY, can you text MJ about this and ask her to be aware of where it is at all times? Tell her I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

“Of course, Peter. Shall I take you to your room now?” 

“Yes, thank you, FRIDAY.” 

When they arrived, Peter set Morgan down in his bed. 

“Ok, bug, try to fall asleep. I need to go deal with something, but I’ll be back in a jiffy.” 

“But I want you to stay with me. I want Spider-Man to protect me.” 

“I know. I’ll be back soon, ok?” 

“Okay.” 

Morgan closed her eyes and clutched Peter’s blanket to her chest. The sight made Peter smile, and then he remembered what was happening. 

Quickly, he ran into the elevator. 

“FRIDAY, progress report on the situation?” 

“Flash Thompson has devised a plan. Cindy, Betty, Sally, Charles, Seymour, and Abe are wary, but agreed to enter the elevator with him so that the alarms do not go off.” 

“Alright, take me there, please.” 

Soon after, Peter arrived in the shed, looking tired. 

“What are you guys doing? FRIDAY told me that you were trying to steal MJ’s ID card.” 

Flash rolled his eyes. “What does it matter to you?” 

“Um, it matters a lot to me because I can get in a shit ton of trouble if you just go around the building in places that you do not have clearance, and Happy will murder you and then me. So, yeah, it matters to me.” 

Flash scoffed. “Whatever, loser.” 

Peter sighed. “Then I have to do this. Not really for you, more for my own personal safety. FRIDAY, please ensure that Flash Thompson does not leave the shed until tomorrow morning, under any circumstances, unless he is in actual danger. Override any other overrides except for my own.” 

“Flash Thompson has been put on lockdown.” 

“Thanks, FRI.” 

“What the fuck, Penis.” 

“Thanks for making me come back here. Really appreciate your manners. Bye, MJ, bye, Ned.” 

Peter’s fists clenched as he ignored Flash spewing angry threats and as he entered the elevator. 

“Take me back to Morgan, please, FRIDAY.” 

“Of course, Peter. Sending you back to your room.” 

And Peter saw the jaws drop as the elevator door closed. 

“Fuck.”


	10. x.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as always, disclaimer: i do not own the rights to the characters or the universe that i use in this fanfiction, credit goes to marvel and the mcu!!

Peter awoke with Morgan in his arms. She was fast asleep. He felt peaceful. 

And then he remembered the events of the previous night. 

The gapes. The whispers. The taunts. 

He shook his head and got out of bed, changed, and headed up to the shed. 

Once he got there, his class seemed ready, but he felt a prickle go up his spine at the way they were looking at him. Charles bravely spoke. 

“Um, Peter, I think we are all wondering: what the fuck? You have your own room? At the Avenger’s Compound?” 

“Uuuuuuh - it’s not what it sounds like!” 

“What is it then?” 

“I dunno, whatever, let’s just go.” 

The class entered the elevator, bummed that it was their last day. 

“FRIDAY, take Flash Thompson off of lockdown.” 

“Flash Thompson is no longer on lockdown.” 

This time, Peter checked to make sure Mr. Harrington was in the elevator, before entering. 

“FRI, take us to the food court. And tell Pepper that she can put MJ back to Delta.” 

As the elevator moved, FRIDAY made a few announcements: “Harley is waiting for you. Enjoy your last day, Midtown. Pepper has returned MJ’s status to Delta. Peter, Morgan wishes for you to know that she enjoyed your company. Boss thanks you for interrupting your visit to help her.” The doors opened, and everyone filed out to breakfast. 

Everyone seemed glum at breakfast, until Harley made an announcement. 

“Hey, y’all, me again. So, your next thing is in thirty minutes, but before we go, I wanted to see if any of y’all had any questions about the Avengers for me?” 

This certainly perked everyone up. 

Peter tuned out all of the questions until they became spider-man related. 

“Is Spider-Man a nice guy?” 

“The nicest.” 

“Is he really friends with Peter?” 

“I’ve never seen anyone closer than those two guys.” 

“Is he single?” 

“Nope!” 

“Is he dating a superhero?” 

“No, but he does live at the compound.” 

“Wait, Spider-Man is gay?” 

“Bi, actually.” 

Many questions later, Harley announced to follow him and that breakfast was over. 

In the elevator, Harley said: “FRIDAY, please take us to wherever it is that Tony said.” 

At the mention of Tony Stark, quite a few students (and a teacher that will go unnamed) may have let out a little shriek. 

They arrived in a vast room that Peter didn’t recognize. There was a little desk set up with a plaque for each student. 

“You will be taking a test to see if you may have what it takes to intern here. This test will take quite a while. There is the standardized section to test your knowledge, open-ended section to test your creativity, and a hands-on challenge to test your real-world skills. Go sit down at your desk. Once you finish a section, the next page will tell you what to do. When it says to go to room 304, just open that door over there. You may begin.” 

Mr. Harrington walked over to Peter. “Why aren’t you taking the test? This is an amazing opportunity; I only wish I could participate.” 

Harley smiled. “Well, Peter here is Mr. Stark’s personal intern, so there’s really nothing that this test will do for him. And we did prepare a test for you. It’s never too late to start here!” Harley gestured to an empty desk. 

Mr. Harrington did his smile again, the creepy one with teeth, and eagerly sat down to complete his test. 

An hour or so went by, Peter and Harley proctoring and making sure no one was cheating, when Peter’s spidey-senses went off. 

“Harley.” Peter said. 

“Is everything ok?” 

“No. Something’s really wrong.” And seemingly on cue, an alarm started blaring. 

“Ok, everybody, stay calm!” Harley yelled. Nobody seemed to have any desire to do anything other than the test. They really wanted an internship. 

“Well, you’re all staying calm, I guess,” Harley mumbled. 

“FRIDAY, what’s the threat?” 

“Boss: some alien bogeys. Pete, stay with your class, you’re safe there. Shit, there’s a lot of them. Thor and Loki are on their way from Asgard, so we should be fine, but – fuck. Ok, Pete, we may need you.” 

Peter glanced at Harley. Tony hated putting Peter in danger. Something must be really wrong. 

“Ok, everybody, you can continue your test. It should be fairly safe here. Peter has to step out for a moment, but if you need anything, I’m right here.” 

Everyone looked confused, but seemed to collectively decide to sort out why Peter had to go later, and they all went back to the test. 

Peter smiled at Harley. 

“Be safe, bi-derman.” 

“I love you, Harls.” 

“Love you.” 

And Peter ran into the elevator. He and Mr. Stark had been working on his nanotech suit, and it was finally ready. Just in time. He hit the bands on his wrists, which released the suit. 

“Hey, Karen. Where are we at?” 

“On your left, you will see the ‘alien bogeys.’” 

“Fuck. Mr. Stark wasn’t joking.” Peter ran to them and saw the familiar lightning bolt. 

“Karen, can you put me on the comms?” 

And Peter heard the panic. 

“Where are they coming from?” 

“Nat, a little help here.” 

“I see the Spider-Kid has joined us, hi, Pete.” 

“Hey, Mr. Stark. Mr. Loki, I’ve missed you.” 

“Time for reunions is later, kid!” 

Peter worked on webbing some aliens, when his spidey-sense went off. 

“Um, guys, something’s definitely wrong.” 

“Wow, your Peter tingle tell you that?” 

“No, I’m serious. I – I'm going to go check on my class.” 

Peter webbed onto the building, and found where his class was. Fuck. Some alien-humanoid had MJ and had a spear with a glowing gem thing held against her head. 

Breaking through the window, Peter webbed the humanoid against the wall, but not before the alien-man could scratch him with the spear. 

“Fuck!” He screamed, clutching his abdomen. 

“What is this?” He wondered aloud. “Oh, um, is everyone alright?” 

“Spider-man!” Seymour screamed, and Peter felt his hairs stick up. He turned around just in time to see an army of alien bogeys trying to rescue their king. 

“Karen, will this spear kill the aliens?” 

“It should.” 

“Great!” 

Peter slashed each alien in half as it entered the room, until they seemed to give up and fly back to the main fight. 

“Alright, alien-man. What’s the deal?” 

“Give me my spear back and we’ll talk.” 

“Um. No. You tried to murder me with this.” The blood was gushing even harder now. Tony was going to kill him. 

“Then you won’t know.” 

“Alright, cool. Harley, take this spear thing, I’m going to go back to the main fight.” And then a giant thunderbolt echoed from the sky. A loud thump was heard, that vaguely sounded like hundreds of dead aliens hitting the floor. 

“On second thought, Thor might have it under control. Guys, are all the aliens dead?” 

“We got them all here,” Peter heard over the comms. “Where the fuck did you go? Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, their leader was with the team and threatening MJ so I did some thwipping and now I have this glowy spear thing. I killed a shit ton of aliens with it.” 

“Um, Spider-Man, how did you know MJ’s name?” Betty asked timidly. 

“Uhhhhhh, through Peter.” 

Nobody seemed to believe him. 

“Spider-Child, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, Loki, I’m ok. The alien man isn’t talking unless I give him his spear back, so I’m still not fully sure what’s going on.” 

Thor and Loki flew through the window. The team was shaking. There were two gods standing in front of them. 

Thor summoned some lightning. “Why are you here, alien-man?” 

“Ok, ok, I’ll talk.” 

“Thank you for grabbing him, child. I must say that I am at a bit of an 8 right now. This man tried to hurt you. And do not try to hide from me the blood spilling out of your stomach. May I kill him for you?” 

“Loki, please, no. Hey, can I tell you about the time I tried to adopt a guinea pig farm and then I ended up getting my hand stuck in a spaghetti-o's can?” 

Loki smiled as Thor took the alien-man away. 

“Fine. I will not kill him. Or torture him.” Loki vanished. 

Once the two gods left, Peter allowed himself to groan in pain. 

“Er - are you sure you’re okay?” Flash asked. 

“Yeah, I get stabbed a lot. I heal quickly, but it still hurts while it’s happening. And there was something up with that spear. I only got grazed and yet there is blood pouring out of me. One second.” 

Tony started speaking over the comms: “Kid - Loki told me you’re hurt.” 

“What? He’s the god of tricksters or whatever! I’m scrumdiddly fine! Wait – I actually feel a little woozy. There’s a smidgeon of blood coming out of my – you know, I’m just going to take a quick-” 

Peter collapsed. 

The team could hear Tony Stark’s grainy voice over the intercoms: “Kid? Kid? Ok, hang tight, I’m coming.” 

“What should we do?” Seymour asked. 

“We need to take off his mask so he can breathe,” Flash said. 

“No! I mean – Spider-Man's identity is supposed to be secret,” Ned said, stepping between Peter and Flash. MJ stood next to him, and Harley ran between both of them. He started crying. Was Peter okay? Things normally didn’t knock him out like that... 

“Geez, Keener, get a grip,” Flash said. “He needs to breathe.” And with that, he pushed everyone out of the way, and took off spider-man's mask.


	11. xi + epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!! its not really ended so well, sorry about that.  
> anyhoo, disclaimer: all the rights to the characters and the universe in here go to marvel and the mcu!

“PENIS?!” Flash screamed. “No. No way Penis Parker is Spider-Man.” And then the dots connected in his head. “Fuck. Penis Parker is Spider-Man.” And then Iron Man swooped in through the window. 

“Shit. Kid? Are you there?” Tony turned his attention to Peter’s team. “Er - you guys can continue your test or whatever. We’ll deal with this later. Harley, meet me us in the Med Bay.” 

Harley nodded, wiping his face, as Iron Man flew out the window, holding Spider-Man's collapsed body. 

“Um, y’all continue your test?” He didn’t need to tell them twice. They had shoved this shocking information into the back of their minds and continued to work on their tests. 

Harley was greeted at the Med Bay by Dr. Banner, who was treating Peter. Dr. Banner was discussing Peter’s condition with Tony as Harley came in. 

“Ah, Harley.” 

“Will Peter be okay?” 

“Yep, with his healing capabilities, he should be out by tonight and back to 100% by the end of the week. We have taken the spear into one of the labs for examination to ensure that there aren’t any chemicals or poisons that could mess up Peter’s bloodstream.” 

Harley nodded and held Peter’s hand. A few minutes passed, and more Avengers gathered in the room, waiting for Peter to wake up. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open. 

“Harley! Tony! Mr. Loki! Dr. Banner! I feel bad that I’m not saying everyone’s name at this point but I’m just really thirsty.” 

Loki pulled a glass of water out of the air. “Here you go, child.” 

“Um, so, Peter,” Tony began. “There’s a bit of an issue.” 

Peter finished gulping down the water, and fear appeared in his eyes. “What happened? Is everything okay? Is anyone else hurt?” 

“No, no, Peter, everything is alright. But your team found out your identity.” 

“What? No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening! I’m not ready for that!" 

Harley hugged Peter, and Peter let himself burrow into his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I’ll make them sign a few more NDAs for good measure, and then I’ll send them home.” 

The next day, after recovering from the stab wound, Peter returned to class. He was met with many reverent and confused glances, but he stuck close to Ned and MJ, and was okay. The best part was that Flash avoided him all together. 

“Hey, Peter,” Cindy whispered conspiratorially during Gym class. “Do you lay eggs?”


End file.
